Winter Wonderland
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Based on my drawing 'Lookie, Sir', there's nothing like a snow day to help bring kids together, pull them apart and cause good grief among everyone. Dedicated to HappinessIsABeagle.


Winter Wonderland

A Peanuts Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

* * *

(*A/N: Shout out to HappinessIsABeagle for supplying half of the dialogue)

* * *

Her fingers toyed with the sticky snow, cautiously helping her build a bird-sized snowman. "Perfect" she thought, just as cautiously placing said snowman in the palms of her mittens that were protecting her hands from the nipping, December air.

"Lookie, Sir" she called out, slowly walking towards a girl in a green coat. Said girl rotated her head towards the voice in confusion. "I made a snowman," she explained, showing her morning's work to the older girl, who smiled at her friend's creativity.

"That's a neat lil' snowman, Marcie! Let's go show Chuck!" the freckled girl praised, patting her friend on the head in approval. Peppermint Patty was the gang's run-of-the-mill tomboy and had a passion for all things sports related, but today, she was enjoying the day off school with Marcie, her seven-year-old friend.

"Okay, Sir!" Marcie smiled happily, blushing at the thought of showing her snowman to the boy of her dreams. Charlie Brown (or Charles as said girl calls her) was always getting the short end of the stick of life. Patty rolled her emerald eyes and put her hands in her pockets with a sigh. Marcie realized that Patty was annoyed, and it was obvious on what it is about too. It was too cliché.

"Stop calling me 'Sir'!" she yelled. Cliché indeed. Peppermint Patty has been saying those words for a few years and no progress has been made. _"The least she can do is call me 'Patty'…" _the rowdy, freckled tomboy sighed, unaware of her friend's witty answer:

"Okay, ma'am!" the bespectacled girl responded almost instantly. She had been Patty's friend since practically forever with a one year, one month and five day difference between the two and knew how to get under her rowdy, sister-like friend's skin. Calling her 'Sir' was her #1 choice (calling her [Peppermint Patty] 'Ma'am' was choice #2)

Patty threw her right hand to her face in annoyance. "Let's just find ol' Chuck," she explained with a sigh of frustration.

"Okay, Sir" Marcie replied quickly, bubbly and eagerly as Patty sighed again. The snow crunched on the soles of their shoes (or in Patty's case, her sandals) as they walked over to the brick wall. The two girls soon saw Charlie Brown and Linus talking to each other.  
"Hey! There's Chuck!" Peppermint Patty proclaimed, romping towards the lovable loser and jumping into his arms, making him yelp in alarm.

Upon realizing what was going on, Charlie turned to Linus. "Look, Linus" he explained, putting his tan hat back on his head.

"Hey girls!" the blanket carrying boy smiled as he waved said baby blue blanket in the air.

"Hi Charles" Marcie chuckled, blushing nervously as she shuffled her feet in the snow. Patty nudged her best friend back into reality by nudging her in the ribs.

"Chuck, you gotta see this!" she explained as both boys walked towards the mini snowman Marcie was holding in her orange mittens. Linus and Charlie looked at it in confusion for a few seconds in silence before the latter spoke up.

"What is it?" he asked as Linus face palmed in disbelief. He couldn't believe his best friend didn't know what it was.

"It's a mini snowman, Charles!" Marcie smiled happily, looking at Linus as he gave a thumb up in approval. _"At least __**he**__ knows what it is," _she thought with a sigh, secretly rolling her icy blue eyes behind her winter white glasses.

"Yeah, Chuck…isn't it neat?" Patty asked, pointing to the tiny snowman with the cut branches for arms and beads for eyes and a mouth.

"Nice" Linus praised with a nod of his head.

"I guess" Charlie Brown sighed.

"You gotta admit, it is cute, Chuck" Peppermint Patty responded.

"I guess so" the round-headed-kid sighed.

"He guesses so" his blanket reliant friend translated.

"I think it's cute," Patty explained, patting her best friend on the back as she blushed.

"Yup…this was also hard to make" Marcie admitted, sighing as she remembered struggling to put the snowman's head on the torso with her _'Mama Cass Fingers'_.

"Well it's impressive" Charlie praised, ruffling his friend's black hair as she giggled.

"Yup…you kinda like me, don't you, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty questioned the lovable loser in the red coat.

"Well…" he began worriedly, afraid to make a fool of himself.

"I understand, let's talk alone" she smiled as she held his freezing hand in her blue mitten, steering him a few footsteps away from both seven-year-olds who looked at them in confusion.

"Do you _love _me, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty asked; her brown hair blew in the chilly, December morning air as she smirked at the round-headed-boy.

"Well…" he began anxiously; his hands trembled as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"I've got all day, Chuck," the tomboy complained, tapping her foot nervously and impatiently.

Linus and Marcie walked closer to the failure face and the lovable looser respectively. "Tough question, huh?" Linus asked; his blanket slid across the snow like a sled whilst Marcie walked next to the brown-haired boy with a look of doubt on her face.

"Yeah" he sighed in disbelief, a puff of nippy air blowing towards both seven-year-olds.

"Do you like me, Charles?" Marcie questioned. This was an age-old-question for the round-headed-kid and Co.

"Do I what?" he asked naively as Marcie sighed.

"Aughhhhh!" she screamed, un-bottling her emotions in one scream before inhaling and exhaling her anger away. This was one of the only times she hadn't reverted to violence.

"And me, Chuck?" Peppermint Patty added with a hopeful heart for him to say 'yes'. He stayed silent. "Well Chuck, why don't you answer?" she snapped, trying to keep her emotions bottled inside of her.

After a minute of silence, the bespectacled nerd spoke up. "Maybe he feels uncomfortable, Sir" she obliviously suggested, placing her miniature snowman on the soft, fluffy, fresh snow.

Patty rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I noticed, Marcie" she began before her meter broke and she spat out an **"AND STOP CALLING ME 'SIR'!" **which nearly made the ground shake.

Charlie Brown and Marcie sighed in despair as they watched their friend hyperventilate herself calm again. "Say Marcie, need help?" Patty asked upon breathing in the winter air. She wanted to help her friend with whatever problems she [Marcie] was experiencing.

"No" Marcie rejected as she heard Lucy's typical giggling. Apparently, the fussbudget was laughing at something hilarious. Whatever it was, the bespectacled nerd didn't want to know.

"There" Linus proclaimed as he launched a snowball at his sister's face as it turned ice cold. Her friends stared at the little boy in disbelief as he grinned guiltily.

"He's so gonna get it, Sir" Marcie whispered to Patty and Charlie Brown, who agreed.

"I agree" Charlie explained with a sigh.

"And stop calling me 'Sir'" Patty sighed, hoping Marcie would prevent this from being too cliché.

"**YOU BLOCKHEADS!" **Lucy spat out quite bitterly as Linus ran off swiftly, waving bye to his friends as he ran away from his angry, older sister.

"Oh good grief" the bespectacled nerd sighed as she watched the eldest and middle Van Pelt chase each other away from the brick wall.

"You said it this time, not me" Charlie called out to Marcie as he ruffled her hair once more. She giggled as his hands moved her hair in a slight bird nest.

"So Chuck, you like me, right?" Patty asked with slight doubt in her voice.

"Good grief" he sighed as he looked away shyly.

"Well Charles, yes or no? Do you like Peppermint Patty?" Marcie asked; Patty's eyes widened as those last two words were spoken. She couldn't believe what she heard until realizing she was talking to Charlie Brown about her.

"Well…" he stuttered again, annoying the tomboy.

"Yeah Chuck, do you like me or not?" she bitterly questioned him. That's when he goofed it up

"Well, that little red haired girl-" he began with a sigh, triggering the freckled girl as she snapped.

"**I HATE TALKING TO YOU, CHUCK!" **she screamed, kicking the mini snowman as if it were a football on a tee, snow crashing into her friend's shocked face as Charlie trembled in fear.

"Hey!" Marcie screamed in annoyance. All her morning's work was crumbled into chunks of smaller snow as the tears began to slowly form in her eyes.

"I goofed up again," he explained with an honest sigh, shying away from both girls. Marcie was still in a fusion of anger and sadness while Peppermint Patty had become Volcano Patty.

"Good grief, Sir, what have you done?" the glasses wearing girl trembled, nearly on the bridge of tears.

"That blockhead little red haired girl" Patty growled, her sandals breaking the snowman's mini, twig arms in a rage.

Marcie looked up in surprise. "What do you mean, Sir?" she asked, expecting Patty to explain being the victim of bullying or a threat by the girl with the flowing, red hair.

"He likes her," the tomboy explained. Those three words made Marcie want to face palm. Patty growled; her nostrils filling up with steam as her face turned a bright red.

"That doesn't mean you have to destroy **a **snowman, Sir" Marcie confronted; 'a snowman' replacing the cliché 'my snowman', which made Peppermint Patty let out a sigh in defeat.

Looking at her best friend, the freckled girl confessed. "Sorry, I'm just so mad right now" she continued.

"That's no excuse, Sir! I spent a lot of time building that!" the bespectacled girl spat out in anger as she turned her back to her best friend.

Patty realized she was being given the silent treatment as she looked over at Marcie. Back turned towards the tomboy and tears trickling down her cheeks as if someone she loved died. "Sorry, Marcie…" the freckled girl sighed as she wrote up an apology in her brain that she was going to lecture.

Still being given the silent treatment: Patty realized the truth. "Now I really messed up…my best friend hates my guts, I yelled at Chuck…what else can go wrong?" she asked herself, looking up to the sky for advice; not looking for the answer from God but from her deceased mother.

Charlie Brown sighed at the scene of the deformed snowman and could only say two words. "What happened?" he asked.

Face strewing with tears, Marcie looked at Charlie Brown and sighed. "Peppermint Patty kicked it," she explained, attempting to mend the snowman with fresh snow.

"I'll help you rebuild it" Charlie offered, patching a dent with a clump of snow.

Patty however sighed as she let out all her emotions and told herself the worst thing she could've come up with: "I'm the worst friend ever" she confessed loudly.

"_Can't ignore her forever, Marcie," _the shy nerd thought with a sigh. "Don't say that about yourself, Sir" she explained, a slight tremble in her voice. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"But I kicked my best friend's snowman…" Patty reminded Charlie Brown in case he had forgotten.

"Let's all rebuild a massive one together!" he suggested as Marcie perked up. It's also safe to say this idea isn't as big of a failure as he is.

Marcie turned around to grab another clump of snow before noticing a few kids running towards her, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown. "There are some more kids helping!" she stated, a figure in the distance resembling a pile of snow soon caught their attentions.

Charlie Brown smiled as he greeted each child. "Hi, Linus! Hi Lucy! Hi Snoopy! Hi Woodstock! Hi Schroeder! Hi Sally! Hi Franklin! Hi PigPen!" he said with a smile.

"Hey guys…we were gonna build a snow fort…wanna help?" Sally asked. She was sporting a magenta dress and an orange winter coat.

"Sally, I told you: Beethoven never made snow forts as a child" a boy, Schroeder, explained. It was clear he was into one of Germany's greatest composers as that was all he seemed to talk about.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He never wrote a national anthem, had his face on a bubblegum card, played hockey…etc." she began, ticking off her top 100 reasons why she doesn't like Beethoven.

Franklin, the only African-American of the gang, jumped into the conversation eagerly. "Come on guys! We're making the best snow fort ever!" he squealed happily.

Marcie sighed. "Okay…" she answered, grabbing Franklin's hand, snow falling onto his mitten as he sighed, not even wanting to know what had happened.

Woodstock chirped something to Snoopy who agreed, _"I agree, nice snowman…bird size too" _he stated.

"Alright!" Pigpen exclaimed happily, dragging Charlie Brown across the snow eagerly. A visible trail of dust would lead anyone to the two boys.

"And in conclusion, Beethoven wasn't so great" Lucy finished, noticing she was talking to mid-air. _"Good grief…you'd think people would listen to a pretty face" _she thought in annoyance.

"I can't stand it, Lucy" Schroeder responded in a sheer amount of annoyance. If anything, no one insulted his idol if he/she wanted to live. To him Beethoven is love and Beethoven is life. Lucy didn't know that yet though.

"Lets start!" the freckled tomboy annoyance to the kids.

"Patricia, how big will this fort be?" Lucy questioned, hoping it would be big enough for her to look out of.

"Big." The bespectacled girl exclaimed, alarming Lucy. Big was very vague to the fussbudget.

"Beethoven never built snow forts as a kid... Why should I?" the blonde musician asked.

"If Beethoven would've married a pretty girl, would you?" Lucy questioned.

"Good grief..." he muttered to himself in defeat.

"Y'all better not touch my blanket!" Linus announced to the kids as Sally walked over to the blue yard of outing flannel and…touches the blanket. "Aughhhhh!" yelled Linus in frustration as the blonde six-year-old giggled.

"Come on, blockheads" Lucy grumbled. She had better things to do then stand in the freezing cold, playing with snow…such as curl up by the fireplace as her boyfriend played some Beethoven to serenade her.

"Good grief" the round-headed-kid sighed to himself as Snoopy walked by with a construction hat on his head and blueprints in his paws.

"Let's make the best snow fort Birchwood has ever seen!" Franklin stated eagerly.

"Agreed" Marcie chirped in with a smile.

Patty could only sigh at the sight of her best friend playing happily. "Chuck...I'm sorry I yelled at you" she told the lovable loser

"You were mad, I understand...just...you know, learn to control it" he responded. After dealing with Lucy's shenanigans since she was a toddler, he found it a little too easy to forgive others sometimes.

"Okay Chuck, ol' boy" the tomboy replied, nudging his fluffy hat into his eyes teasingly. Charlie lingered his hand in Patty's as she noticed. "Chuck!" she squealed happily.

"Yes, Patty?" he asked.

"Y-You're holding m-m-my hand" she responded, stuttering a little.

"So, I'm a sly dog?" he asked, blushing, love struck.

"Yup" the blushing tomboy responded with a slight giggle.

"Come on you two!" the African-American boy called out.

Charlie Brown and Patty looked over at Franklin. "Coming!" the former replied.

Marcie looked over at Peppermint Patty. "What were you doing with Charles, sir?"

"Nothing, Marcie" Patty replied, trying to fool her best friend.

"Is that chunk of snow too heavy for you, Linus you block-" Lucy began.

"Yes. It is," Linus responded to his sister.

"Lucy, don't start!" the blonde musician confronted the fussbudget.

"Is this chunk big enough?" Pigpen asked in confusion.

"Yeah..." the lovable loser answered.

"Linus, is this chunk too small or too big?" Sally questioned, confused.

Linus could only shrug, not knowing what to say as he was just as confused.

"I still can't believe it" Marcie sighed to herself, holding a bead from her snowman in her orange mitten.

Franklin looked over at his friend in confusion. "Can't believe what?" he asked as the tomboy shrugged with a knowing face.

Charlie Brown could just nudge peppermint Patty.

Franklin sighed. "Oh good grief"

"Is this chunk of snow too big? Yes or no" Pigpen questioned.

"Yes" Marcie explained as Charlie Brown nodded his head.

"I agree," the lovable loser agreed before tripping over his shoelace and face planting into the snow fort they were working so hard on.

**"YOU BLOCKHEAD, CHARLIE BROWN!"** Lucy shouted angrily as everyone gasped.

Linus sighed in disbelief. "Out of all the Charlie Browns in the world you're the Charlie Brownisest" he told his best friend

Pigpen was speechless as he noticed Charlie Brown, freezing as snow was on his face and his teeth were chittering.

"Poor Sweet Ba-" Peppermint Patty began comforting her love interest.

Lucy fumed. "Patricia! Don't Poor Sweet Baby that blockhead!" Schroeder could only sigh at Lucy's bossiness. He would never love a girl as narcissistic as her.

"_Good grief!"_ Snoopy sighed, looking over the blueprint. _"This isn't part of what the finished project should look like"_

"It's okay, Charles" Marcie reassured, helping Charlie Brown back on his feet.

"I just feel bad because I destroyed our snow fort" he sighed in defeat.

Patty sighed and brushed off the snow on the round-headed-kid's face. "Poor Sweet Baby"

"What did I just say, Patricia?" the fussbudget fumed.

"Yup, that's my big brother" Sally sighed in disappointment.

"Is he alright?" Linus questioned.

**"SWEET BABBOO!" **Sally called out lovingly.

**"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!"** the boy with the blanket shouted.

"That Patricia doesn't understand anything at all!" Lucy shouted.

Marcie, who had just about had enough of the cause of Charlie Brown's failures, launched a snowball smack in the back of Lucy's head. "Who's next?" she asked as silence filled the winter wonderland. "I thought so" the bespectacled girl smirked.

"Thanks, kid" Patty smiled; thankful her friend got her out of such a pickle.

"I'm alright" Charlie announced to Linus, who sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, Charlie Brown" his younger friend smiled.

Lucy growled. **"WHICH OF YOU BLOCKHEADS THREW THE SNOWBALL? WELL?" **she shouted, startling the kids.

"Not I" Linus honestly answered.

Lucy began to steam up. **"ONE OF YOU DID!"** she spat out bitterly.

"Good grief" Charlie Brown sighed as Marcie put on an innocent act.

"Ahem..." the black haired, annoyed girl asked.

"Who? Me?" Marcie questioned, pretending to have no idea on what happened.

Patty began to laugh. "Yeah you" she stated. Franklin rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"**WHAT, PATRICIA?"** Lucy shouted as Charlie Brown gulped nervously. **"OR YOU CHARLIE BROWN?"** she asked, pointing a finger to the round headed kid.

Sally could only whisper one word to her brother and his freckled friend: "Run." And they did so.

Lucy fumed. **"GET BACK HERE YOU BLOCKHEADS!"** she called out.

"Give up on your crabbiness, Lucy." Her blanket-carrying brother suggested.

"Why?" Lucy asked in annoyance.

"Lucy, what have they ever done to you?" Pigpen questioned.

_"Are they gonna come back to feed the dog?"_ Snoopy whimpered.

Lucy fumed even more than before. "I can be however I want to be!" she spat out.

"Lucy..." the bespectacled girl began timidly.

Lucy could only growl. "What?" she asked, ticking like a time bomb.

The pressure made the shy bookworm nervous. "Nothing..." she muttered.

Franklin knew he had to say something. "Just let it go, Lucy...besides, it's just a snowball" he reasoned.

**"SHUT UP!"** Lucy shouted.

"Now we ticked her off" Marcie realized.

Schroeder rolled his indigo eyes. "Gee, what made you say that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't really know... But I had to say it." Marcie explained, blushing.

"Let's forget about this drama and keep building!" Linus suggested.

"Where's Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty?" Franklin asked the kids, who shrugged.

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

"*pant… pant… pant* I'm glad we escaped from that fussbudget" Charlie Brown sighed, panting like a dog.

Patty nodded her head in agreement. "Me too, Chuck…" she added.

"I just wish I knew who threw that snowball to Lucy...wasn't me" he sighed.

"Wasn't me either, you sly dog" Peppermint Patty reminded her sly dog love interest.

"Charlie Brown! Peppermint Patty! There you two are" Linus called out.

"We ran away from Lucille on our little Peggy Fleming legs" Patty stated, confusing both boys

"Peggy Fleming Legs?" Charlie Brown and Linus asked themselves.

"Not important, let's get back, Chuck" Patty insisted.

Linus decided to clear something up. "Patty, I didn't throw the snowball" he explained.

"Neither did Patty or I" Charlie stated as they head back

Lucy was a ticking time bomb now "I'll give you all to the count of five to confess! 1...2...3...4...5!" she instructed, folding each finger with each number.

"I didn't do it!" Franklin told her.

Marcie immediately went quiet. "May I confess something, Lucille?" she whispered, loud enough for the fussbudget to hear.

"Sure, go ahead" the fussbudget allowed.

"I threw the snowball…" the bespectacled girl honestly confessed.

"Why you-" Lucy steamed up, preparing her fist for combat.

Linus was able to throw a snowball to Lucy, calling out "That one was me, Lucy" to her.

"You're so gonna get it, you two!" the black haired brat called out, preparing a snowball.

"Snowball fight? Okay..." Schroeder realized.

PigPen was officially one to get in on the action, launching a snowball smack at Lucy.** "GOT YOU, LUCY!" **he announced.

The fussbudget growled, exposing her under bite. **"YOU'LL GET THIS YOU BLOCKHEAD!"**

Linus' eyes shot open as his sister's snowball hit the back of his head. "Hey! What was **THAT** for?" he questioned.

Lucy was officially furious with the whole world. **"YOU WOULDN'T LET ME BE THE ONLY CHILD!"**

Charlie Brown let out a hearty chuckle "Your throwing skills are worse than your right fielder skills!" he realized

Peppermint Patty knew she had some competition with the boys, **"OH I'M THE PITCHER!"** she announced and threw a snowball at Schroeder

**"AND I'M THE CATCHER!"** he responded back as Lucy smiled lovingly. Patty could only chuckle as Schroeder threw the snowball to her.

"This should show them" the fussbudget realized, preparing a snowball.

Linus had just about had enough of his big sister by now. "Lucy, why don't you be more positive?" he pleaded.

"I'm a natural born fussbudget!" she responded.

Patty had perfect aim (like always) as she threw a snowball at Schroeder. **"THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU!"** the tomboy called out.

Schroeder sighed. Out of all the kids, Peppermint Patty was the best at throwing things. Keeping that in mind, he did manage to throw a snowball at Franklin, startling his friend a little before he [Franklin] threw a snowball at Marcie.

The bespectacled girl sighed, attempting to throw the snowball at PigPen but instead hit the snowball to Woodstock. Woodstock gave a very frantic chirp obviously.

Snoopy could only laugh.

Good ol' Charlie Brown smiled before throwing a snowball to Sally. Laughing, she replied with "Good one, Big Brother". She then threw a snowball at Linus. **"OH SWEET BABBOO!"** she called out.

"Good grief..." Linus sighed, his face covered in snow.

**"YOUR FACE... THERE'S SNOW ALL OVER IT... HAHAHA!"** Lucy found it to be amusing as ever. Patty however was getting slightly bored and didn't pay much attention to whatever was going on.

"So?" Linus asked.

Franklin giggled. "Quick, hide" he exclaimed.

"Why? Here's snow in your face, Charlie Brown!" PigPen announced as a snowball hit the round headed kid in the face.

Charlie Brown groaned. "Good grief" he sighed.

"What'd I miss?" Peppermint Patty perked up in curiosity.

Lucy groaned. "Some big stuff, Patricia..."

"OOF!" Charlie Brown winced in pain.

Patty got down on her knees, wiped the snow off his face and started petting him. "Poor Sweet Baby..." she sighed.

Lucy groaned at the tomboy. **"GOOD GRIEF PATRICIA!"**

Charlie Brown sighed before hugging Patty.

Marcie was obviously getting jealous; if not, she wouldn't have thrown a snowball at Patty.

Patty could only sigh as Charlie Brown groaned. "Good grief" he realized.

"Charles! I thought you liked ME!" Marcie explained before either he or Patty could ask.

"..." Naturally, Charlie Brown was speechless.

"Marcie, he likes ME!" the tomboy reminded her best friend.

"Oh...really? Sparkplug" the bespectacled girl realized.

Lucy jumped in alarm. "Language!" she cried out.

"Good grief" Charlie Brown groaned.

Peppermint Patty was quite confused. "Sparkplug?" she asked.

Linus had officially had enough of the girls' arguing. "Will you girls stop fighting?" he demanded.

Lucy sighed. "She started it" she blamed, pointing to Marcie.

The middle Van Pelt child was not taking anyone's nonsense. "I don't care **WHO** started it, you need to stop" he reasoned.

Marcie was the first to sigh at that. "Truce, Luce?" she asked.

Lucy noticed that the younger girl wanted to call off the fighting. "Fine..." the fussbudget sighed.

Schroeder was clearly impressed at the truce. "Yeah I'm glad you girls made up!" he smiled. Linus too was going to congratulate his sister.

The fussbudget decided to remind her brother of the truth. "It's a truce, Linus". It also didn't take long for Marcie to throw a snowball at Lucy. Furious, the fussbudget continued talking. "A truce that's just been broken"

Charlie sighed. "Good grief"

"Bleah" Snoopy agreed.

The blonde musician was getting sick and tired of the fighting. **"OKAY? WHATS GOING ON HERE?"** he demanded.

Both Lucy and Marcie stared at him, pointing to the opposite girl. "She started it" the fussbudget and the nerd explained in unison.

"What? Me?" a very confused Peppermint Patty asked.

Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "I'm afraid they're talking about you, Patty..."

Sally had absolutely no time for nonsense. "Good luck with that!" she suggested.

This new piece of information startled the freckled girl. "What?! **MARCIE!** You're my friend! Why...?"

Marcie: immediately went silent and speechless. "..."

Sally gave a long sigh. "Why can't anything go right?" Charlie Brown questioned.

"Girls, what are you gonna do?" Linus asked.

"N-nothing" Marcie spoke up, her attention shifting on two snowballs.

Lucy had a different idea: "Make everyone's lives miserable" she explained.

Schroeder was getting fed up of Lucy and threw a snowball to her.

"Hey!" it caught the brat's attention.

Marcie smiled to herself, making another mini snowman.

"Nice" Franklin praised.

"I see we're starting again..." Charlie Brown sighed.

Sally had a big idea: "Lets all make one giant snowman together!" she suggested.

"Yeah" added Schroeder.

"Chuck, we need to talk" Peppermint Patty explained.

"Okay" Charlie Brown responded.

Patty looked over at her best friend. "Alone" she added.

"Sure" the blockhead smiled.

Marcie looked up at her best friend. "Okay, Sir"

Franklin knew what to say. "She likes him" he told the kids.

"Stay out of this!" Peppermint Patty growled.

After walking around for a while, Charlie Brown pointed to a bench. "Lets sit here" he suggested.

Patty smiled. "Yup" she agreed.

Charlie Brown sighed. "So why are we here?" he asked.

Patty looked over at her crush. "Do you think I have a big nose, Chuck? Do you think someone will love me someday?" she asked.

He didn't know what to say exactly. "Maybe the rest of your nose will catch up with your face then someone will love you!" he suggested.

Patty groaned. "Oh hurry up face!" she complained before a voice in her head told her to sing it again, Sam.

Hurry up face, make it snappy!

Come on, come on!

Fall into place, make me happy

Come on, come on!

How long can I wait, face?

I'm feeling the strain

That you're running late, face,

Is as plain as the nose on my face

Can you doubt it?

Come on, come on!

Get on my case

How's about it?

Come on, come on!

Show me your heart

Is in the right place

Come on, come on, come on!

Hurry up face!

Won't you please try? Try to hurry?

How time has flown

Years flying by, and I worry

I'll be alone

You're falling behind, face

Don't do this to me

My mirror's not blind, face

It can see

That you're losing the race by a nose

So, get out the lead

Hurry up face!

On your toes,

Go full speed ahead!

Show me your heart

Is in the right place

One of these days, I'll bet

You're gonna catch up yet!

So, on your mark, get set,

Hurry up face!

She then groaned. "Gimme a break" she realized.

"At least you have a great personality" Charlie Brown responded.

Peppermint Patty groaned. "Sure…do you love me, Chuck?" the tomboy asked.

The round headed kid sighed as they walked back to were their friends were. "Hard to say 'no' to a cutie..." he smiled.

"Well?" an impatient Peppermint Patty prompted.

"Yes" he responded.

"Lucy!" Linus fumed. It was obvious why too: Lucy was running with his blanket in her grip. Charlie Brown let out a few chuckles.

Patty smiled. "Come on, Chuck...let's be with our friends..."

Sally giggled as she saw her big brother and his freckled friend come over towards them. "Hey Big Brother! Hey Peppermint Patty" she greeted.

"One more time and I'll show Lucy what it means to mess with me" Marcie growled, covered in snow.

Patty was clearly speechless. "..." Snoopy on the other hand ran to his doghouse.

In curiosity, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty asked, "What just happened?" in unison

Linus could only shrug. "Long story" he explained.

"What was it Linus? Charlie Brown enquired.

The seven-year-old sighed. "Lucy was mad at Marcie and kicked her snowman" he responded.

Patty let out a long sigh as she watched Marcie chase Lucy angrily. "Linus, how you can survive having Lucille for your big sister amazes me" the tomboy realized.

* * *

Bonus

Epilogue

* * *

The kids sat around in a circle with cups of hot chocolate, marshmallows, cookies and Beethoven music by the fire. "Chuck...you kinda like me, don't ya?" a very sleepy, cold and lovestruck Peppermint Patty asked in between a yawn.

"Well, Patty...I" the failure face blushed, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Just answer her, Charlie Brown" Linus suggested as Sally curled in his security blanket, dreaming sweet dreams of her Sweet Babboo.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown...just ask her" Pigpen added.

"Patty" Charlie Brown began. her green eyes were drooping, but she attempted to perk up and keep herself awake long enough to hear what he was gonna say. "You're gonna be someone's very special girl" he complimented as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Thanks, Chuck...who's lucky girl am I gonna be?" the freckled girl questioned.

"You're weird, Sir..." Marcie realized.

"Stop calling her 'Sir'..." Charlie Brown sighed as he petted Patty's head. a few snores escaped the tomboy's mouth and he could only smile.

"Oh Schroeder" Lucy flirted. "What if you and I got married someday and what if you had to always travel to play music in famous music halls or Woodstock festivals? Would you take me along?" she asked.

"Beethoven never played in Woodstock!" Schroeder coldly replied. Woodstock chirped in alarm. "Woodstock _festivals_ to be exact"

"Would you still miss me?" the fussbudget asked.

PigPen sighed. "Lucy, stop it...you're annoying him" he suggested.

Linus sighed as he looked over at his best friend. "Charlie Brown?" he asked.

"Yeah?" replied Charlie Brown.

"You and Peppermint Patty make for a great couple" the boy with the blue blanket praised.

"We sure are" the failure face answered.

"Hey guys, look outside!" Franklin called out. "It's snowing!"

"It is?" Schroeder asked as he walked towards the window.

"See? We can build the biggest snowman ever tomorrow" the African-American child explained.

"We can?" Marcie asked in amazement.

"We sure can" Charlie Brown responded.

"Charles...d-do you think Franklin likes me?" she realized.

"Do I what?" he asked.

"I do" Franklin told himself as some of the kids looked out the window. Next to the caved in snowfort was a snowman, nothing too big or too small, just a medium sized snowman with Charlie Brown's fluffy hat on it.

"Well it's settled then...tomorrow, we will...build the biggest *yawn* snowfort Birchwood has *yawn* ever seen" the failure face yawned, kissing his sleeping friend on the nose.

"Zzz...good idea...Zzz...Chuck...Zzz" Patty muttered in her sleep.

* * *

(A/N: Thanks, HappinessIsABeagle, for supplying half of the dialogue for this fanfiction. This has to be my longest one shot…I think; anyways, the drawing the roleplay is based on is called _**Lookie, Sir**_; it was made in 2018 and it can be found on my Deviantart page. Also, the 'Sparkplug' joke is a tribute to the Sparkplug horse. Enjoy)


End file.
